Super! Comedy/Telejerkwipes
Cast * Ian James Corlett as Andy Larkin * Bruce Dinsmore as Binky Barnes * Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs as Dongwa Miao * Lisa Yamanaka as Wanda Li * John Alderton as Norman Price * Transcript Soft version The Telejerkwipes: You suck (x4) Narrator: Andy Larkin Andy: Andy Larkin! Narrator: Binky Binky: Binky! Narrator: Dongwa Dongwa: Dongwa... MIAO! Narrator: Wanda Wanda Li: Wanda... Li. Narrator: Telejerkwipes! The Telejerkwipes: Telejerkwipes! Narrator: Say go away! The Telejerkwipes: GO A-WAY! The Telejerkwipes: You suck (x6) Norman Price (in the form of the Teletubbies sun): Oh brill! This looks like an amazing telly program! Narrator: Where are the Telejerkwipes! (The Telejerkwipes argue for a bit) The Telejerkwipes: GO A-WAY! Narrator: They're in a milkshake bar. The Telejerkwipes: IN THE MILKSHAKE BAR! Narrator: All the Telejerkwipes are very thirsty! (They all burp) Norman Price: *burps* Narrator: Dongwa wants some catnip on his nose. Dongwa: Give me the catnip, Binky! Narrator: But all Binky wants... is a fight! Binky: Fight! (Binky and Dongwa fight for a bit and the others cheer them on) Andy: Andy Larkin needs a whiz! The Telejerkwipes: Uh-oh! Narrator: Andy is too filled up with forthcoming diabetes and soda water to get to the toilet! (Barney comes in dressed as the Loo-Loo from the Telecockneys skit) Barney: This is so embarrassing, *does typical chuckle* Narrator: Luckily, the Loo-Loo is on hand. (Andy and the Telejerkwipes are shown whizzing in the Loo-Loo costume from behind) Norman Price: Fantastic! A toilet costume! Perfect for my next prank! (Once all the Telejerkwipes are finished, they go back to the table. Suddenly, the TV-err, I mean phone event begins) The Telejerkwipes: Uh-oh! (Andy answers his phone) Danny: Andy my man, what'ya doing? We gotta go and prank the First Nations reservation! Andy: Busy, go away. Narrator: To their quote-on-quote friends, the Telejerkwipes love to say: The Telejerkwipes: EFF OFF! Adult version The Telejerkwipes: Wanker (x4) Narrator: Andy Larkin Andy: Andy Larkin! Narrator: Binky Binky: Binky! Narrator: Dongwa Dongwa: Dongwa MIAO you assholes! Narrator: Wanda Wanda Li: Wanda... Li. Narrator: Telejerkwipes! The Telejerkwipes: Telejerkwipes! Narrator: Say eff off! The Telejerkwipes: EFF OFF! The Telejerkwipes: Wanker (x6) Norman Price (in the form of the sun): Oh brill! This looks like an amazing telly program! Narrator: Where are the Telejerkwipes! (Telejerkwipes argue for a bit) The Telejerkwipes: EFF OFF! Narrator: They're in the pub! The Telejerkwipes: IN A PUB! Narrator: All the Telejerkwipes are very thirsty! (They all burp) Norman Price: *burps* Narrator: Dongwa wants a light for his Cuban ciggie. Dongwa: Light it up, Binky! Narrator: But all Binky wants... is a fight! Binky: Fight! (Binky and Dongwa fight for a bit and the others cheer them on) Andy: Andy Larkin needs a piss! The Telejerkwipes: Uh-oh! Narrator: Andy is too filled up with booze to get to the bog! (Barney comes in dressed as the Loo-Loo from the Telecockneys skit) Barney: This is so embarrassing, *does typical chuckle* Narrator: Luckily, the Loo-Loo is on hand. (Andy and the Telejerkwipes are shown pissing in the Loo-Loo costume from behind) Norman Price: What the bloody hell is with these cunts? Pissing on a dinosaur dressed as a toilet? Ugh... (Once all the Telejerkwipes are finished, they go back to the table. Suddenly, the TV-err, I mean phone event begins) The Telejerkwipes: Uh-oh! (Andy answers his phone) Danny: Andy my man, what'ya doing? We gotta go and prank the First Nations reservation! Andy: Busy, eff off. Narrator: To their quote-on-quote friends, Category:Super!